Behind the sister complex
by Kimi-chan3
Summary: PG-13 just in case. What is behind Touya's sister complex? I can't tell you much more since it will spoil you. sorry for the wrong grammars, and wrong spellings, something's wrong with my keyboard! please review!


The sister complex

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine. If it were, I'd be very rich right now.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Can I date someone? Please? Just this once?"

"No," Said a cold voice, "You're too young, Sakura,"

"I'm already eighteen years old, Oniisan! I'm not a child!"

"I said no, so, no." 

"Well, can I have a boyfriend?"

"No,"

Sakura cried out in frustration and left his brother. Ever since their father went abroad (as an archaeologist), Touya had been very strict. Now, if Fujitaka, now known as Archaeologist Fujitaka, Touya and Sakura won't be fighting.

Sakura marched to her room and called the man who had asked her out. Ever since Sakura hit puberty, her fans doubled. And it's not just Tomoyo anymore! oh no! This time, it involves guys. Men ranging from six to twenty nine have been courting her. And one time, someone as old as Archaeologist Fujitaka, has asked her out. 

Sakura is very picky. And she chooses wisely. she didn't just date anyone who asked. She dated only a few. No, Let's make that TRIED to date. Since Sakura is a very obedient girl, she always asked the permission of his brother or father. But her father was always gone and her brother seemed like the only one there. 

One of those he _tried _to dated was Li. Li, her ex-rival with the cards. But Sakura had to break up with Li since her brother didn't liked Li. And so, the young man went back to his homeland and got married to his fiancée. This crushed Sakura's heart, but she moved on.

One day, her guardian of the moon, Yue, also asked her out. Yue had helped Sakura to moved on, and ended up falling in love with each other. Their love was pure and eternal. Even the angels from above envied their true love! 

Keroberus was the only one who knew about this love, besides from Yue and Sakura, and so, he lived with Eriol to leave Sakura and Yue alone with their love. He found it best to leave the couples alone. Besides, Keroberus was sure that Yue will never bring any harm to Sakura. 

Yet when Sakura asked Touya a while ago, Sakura, yet again, is forced to break their love. 

Sakura dialed her brother's best friend's number. Yukito answered her immediately. 

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" asked Yukito, concerned. Yukito was like family to the Kinomotos, and every member of the Kinomotos was like family to Yukito as well. 

"Yukito-san, may I talk with Yue?" Sakura tried to say. It was very hard for her to talk, since she was already crying. 

As she said that, Yue flew to his master. Sakura didn't noticed this until Yue appeared on her window.

"Mistress, what is the matter?" asked Yue coldly. Even though he is warm to Sakura, his voice still sounded cold no matter how hard he tried to warm it up. 

"Yu-Yue, " Sakura flew to her lover's arms, and cried. Once her tears subsided, she finally told him the reason why their love cannot be. They can never be lovers, just like Romeo and Juliet. They can only be that if Yue and Sakura would elope.

That was what Yue wanted. But he was sure that her mistress would only die. He can never give Sakura the needs to live. Not to mention, a house.

Sakura fell asleep on her lover's chest. Quietly, Yue laid Sakura on her bed then glided downstairs to where Touya was. 

Once Yue saw Touya staring at his sister's photo, Yukito asked Yue to talk with Touya. Yukito would handle it. 

Yue changed to Yukito and sat beside Touya. This sudden movement surprised Touya but he just ignored it. 

"Touya, Sakura is very upset," Yukito pointed out.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Touya snapped. Touya didn't meant it, but he was upset too.

Yukito just grinned, "Don't you think you should give Sakura a chance to date? Both you and I know, she is not stupid. She won't get herself pregnant."

"I know," Touya replied. He knew he can trust Sakura. And he knows Sakura is very picky with boys. And he knew that Sakura will never ever go to the bad-boy-kind of guy

"Well, Touya, do you know that Sakura and her guardian has a relationship? Can't you just let their love be? Sakura is safe with Yue, Touya. You don't need to worry about her."

" I know," Touya said automatically. He didn't liked the sound of Yue's name either! Apparently, Touya have known about Sakura and Yue's relationship. And he's not very supportive about it either.

Again, Yukito just grinned, " Then why do you keep her like this? You can't keep Sakura single forever, Touya. And if you keep being over protective, She'll eventually snap and go wild! And you should worry about that. Let her date, just this once."

"No," Touya replied monotonously. 

Yukito got frustrated. We all know that this isn't likely of Yukito, but Touya was too stubborn! Yukito had to give up. 

"What is wrong with you, Touya? I think your protectiveness is just to much! Why do you keep her like this? I know you're her brother, and you must take care of your little sister. But she just have to be free!" As Yukito said this, he slowly changed to his true form, Yue. Yue felt Yukito's frustration, and Yue felt frustrated with Touya. If Yukito can't convince Touya, nobody can. Even Hitler and his Nazis would find it hard to convince Touya! Annihilation is not enough! 

"Why do you want to keep Sakura suffering?" Yue cried, losing his patience. 

Touya just gave Yue a glare.

Well, to the author's surprise, as well as the Clamp team's, and Touya's, Yue hit Touya. 

"WHY?" Yue finally asked.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!" Touya screamed as well, "and not just as my little baby sister, Yue! I loved her that way since our mother died! I will not tolerate any rival, Yue. Their annihilation is a must, and Sakura, your _mistress_," he stressed on the word 'mistress', " Shall be my wife." 

And that is why Touya is over protective about his little sister. And that is the reason why Touya gave up his powers to Yue. Not just to save Yukito from dying, but also to save his little sister. He knows that if Sakura weren't capable of giving powers to Yue, Sakura will also die. 

But what we never knew is that Touya never gave everything to Yue. He only gave up 99% of his powers. And he's been making that 1% stronger. And he succeeded in making his powers stronger, even stronger than those of before. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

There you are! I'm really not into Yaoi, and so, there is no Yukito/Touya in here. 

To those who didn't knew about the sarcasm behind the word 'mistress': we all know that Sakura is Yue's mistress/owner. But the word mistress can also mean another thing. You know, a concubine. Touya was trying to say that Sakura will never be the wife of Yue. they only have a relationship, but it doesn't mean that they can be a husband and a wife. 

Anyway, you decide on the ending. So far here are some of what I thought of:

a.) Touya would kill Yue, or

b.) Yue will kill Touya.

Anyway, you decide. you can also make up your own version of the ending! please tell me what it is by clicking on that Go! button. C'mon! I want to hear from you! You can even tell me that my story is weird! I don't mind! Just review! You don't know how it feels!!!!


End file.
